


几轮明月映弦声

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	几轮明月映弦声

白皮猫男诗人×黑皮猫男忍者，双性受

忍者爬上天极白垩宫高处的平台，他来得有点迟，月食已经要开始了，莫古力采了鲜花发给这里的冒险者，圆形的圣坛本来是圣龙的领地，在莫古力和冒险者的共同请求下，龙族愿意借出这里，让人类欣赏难得一遇的月全食――对长寿的龙族来说，天文现象都算不上什么奇观，但对于寿命不长的人类来说，这是相当罕见的景观。

他在边缘走了一圈，刻意躲着某个角落，莫古力送给他一朵花，被他小心地捧在手里，人群三五聚集，唯独没有他找的几位朋友。

他打开通讯贝，小声问。

“我到了，你们在哪里？”

贝里一片欢声笑语，好像没人听到他的问题，本应早早到达这里的几人不知在讨论什么有意思的话题，其中有一个他最熟悉的女声，笑得前仰后合。

“不在天极白垩宫吗？”忍者又问。

“啊？嗯，我们刚才看天极白垩宫的人太多，就下来了……讨厌！这是什么呀！”她笑着说，“刚才那个人吓了我一跳，我以为是要搭讪呢！”

他们正在兴头上，一时忽略了忍者。忍者听了一会，确定没人想回答自己，默默地关闭通讯贝，从这里向下看，可以看到破败的广场和以太之光水晶，他望了望天空，月亮明亮，周围的星辰黯淡地闪着。

他打算走了，随便去哪个没人的地方蹲一会，他皮肤黑，又喜欢穿黑衣服，隐藏在黑夜里，没人会发现他。他向前走了一步，有人在他身后说。

“马上就要月食了，在下面可是什么都看不到的。”

他悚然回头，像被踩到尾巴的野猫，一双眼睛亮得像灯泡。他最不想见的那个人不知什么时候走到了他身后――猫魅族的脚步都很轻，那人又是一等一的猎手，他没有发现也在情理之中。

诗人抱着手臂向忍者微笑，月光照在他苍白的皮肤上，像冷泉流过坚硬的大理石。

“我并不是很想看……”忍者语速很快地说，“打扰了。”

诗人的声音清亮温柔：“现在离开的话，莫古力们会以为你是因为不喜欢它们才离开的，它们为今天做了很多筹备，这样是不是不太好呢？”

忍者呆在原地，他想离开，看着手中莫古力递来的花，又怕被误解，他不想让莫古力们难过。

“我的朋友们在别的地方，我得去找他们。”

“在哪里？”

忍者答不出来。

诗人拉住他的胳膊，忍者下意识地一缩，想挣脱诗人，可诗人的力气大得出奇。当然，如果他真的不想待在这里，诗人绝对留不住他，他并非不愿意，诗人也看出了这点。

“就当陪我，一会就好。”诗人松开手，等忍者自己决定。

忍者犹豫了片刻，仅仅是片刻，他点点头。诗人笑了，他凑近忍者，追着忍者的视线说。

“这是我们两个人的秘密，可以为我保密吗？”

忍者看着他天蓝色的眼睛，鬼使神差地点了点头。这就算秘密吗？他想问，如果这就算秘密，那一定会保守。

夜空忽然暗了下来，身边有人小声地惊呼，忍者抬头看天空，明亮的圆月缺了一个口，缺口以肉眼可见的速度变大，夜空越来越暗……忍者睁大眼睛、惊奇地看着月亮被黑暗吞噬，天空中灭了一盏明灯，月光像潮水般退去。天极白垩宫的廊柱离开月光的那一刻，诗人掰正他的脸，用力吻住了他。

忍者的心思从天上被拽回地上，他不敢发出声音，心脏都因这个吻战栗。诗人的嘴唇湿润，火一样炽热，忍者在那一刻想自己肯定冰冷得像死尸，他想躲开――绝不是因为不想接吻，只是不想让诗人再进一步，可诗人扣着他的侧脸，舌头灵活地撬开他的双唇，舔过他的牙尖，和他的舌头交缠在一起……

忍者忘记了呼吸，呆呆地看着诗人阖上的眼睛，诗人的睫毛微微颤抖，像蝴蝶的翅膀，像震动的琴弦。

月食很快结束了，诗人缓缓放开忍者，他沐浴在月光下，气息不稳，嘴唇红而湿润，忍者还张着嘴，心脏疯狂地跳动。

他知道很多情人都在刚才接吻了，尽管他和诗人还算不上情人。

“今晚可以和我一起吗？”诗人低声问。

“不。”忍者说，“我要走了。”

他拿袖子擦擦嘴，不愿看诗人脸上的表情，飞快地逃开了。

*

“今天一个人吗？”

诗人在利姆萨·罗敏萨的传唤铃旁叫住了忍者，忍者正盯着传唤铃发呆，旁边的冒险者都在向自己的雇员交代任务，只有他格格不入，既不叫雇员、也不离开，在熙熙攘攘的海都显得突兀。

诗人拍了拍他的肩膀，他才如梦初醒地回头，看到诗人的脸又错愕片刻，呆呆地睁大眼，眼睛亮亮的。

“传唤铃有什么好看的？”诗人觉得很好玩，也很可爱，“比雇员都好看？”

短短几秒，忍者脸上的意外已经全被冷漠代替：“我没有雇员，只是随便逛逛。”

他说完扭头就走，诗人跟着他，步子迈得很大。

“你要去哪里？”

忍者不情愿地问道：“怎么了。”

“别这么戒备，在利姆萨罗敏萨碰到你，觉得很稀奇。”诗人说，“你的朋友们呢？今天也没和你一起吗？”

“我们散伙了。”

“是吗，我很抱歉。”诗人的眼里没有抱歉的意味，“全部都散伙了？不是还有一位和你关系很好的女孩子，她也和你分手了吗？”

“……一起玩的朋友而已。”忍者不情愿地说，“你就没有一起玩的朋友吗？”

诗人带着笑意说：“你不就是么？”

“我们没有一起玩过！”

“我记得有啊，我们一起钓过鱼，我三钩就起了，本来想把剩下的鱼饵都给你，可你不愿意理我，还搬凳子去河对岸坐，好像是我把你的鱼抢走了一样。”

“我没这么想，我不喜欢和别人说话。”忍者不自在地说，“我从没觉得是你抢走我的鱼，我的装备太差了，当然什么都钓不到。我去河对岸是因为你唱歌太烦了……不，没什么。”

“我后来交给你那条鱼，你并没有拒绝，所以我们当然就是朋友了。”诗人说，“我还教了你烹饪的方法，不记得了吗？”

“你想多了，鱼并不是给我自己的。”

“如果是送别人的话，你把那个做法教给他了吗？”

“请不要再说了！”忍者大声打断他，“我不想再回忆那时候的事情了。”

“抱歉，我……”诗人一定有十几种方法缓解尴尬，他十分擅长和别人沟通交流，解释的话堵在嘴边，他酝酿半天，只是说，“……对不起，我以后不会再说了。”

“我不想提过去的事情……”忍者说，“我应该道歉，是我自己的问题。”

“我话太多了。”诗人满怀歉意，“一说到你的事，我就停不下来。”

忍者不说话，诗人又说：“你现在没有队伍？需要我帮忙做点什么吗？”

“请你不要靠近我了。”忍者说，“如果真的想帮我，就离我远点吧，拜托你了。”

“我说话总是让你不高兴。”诗人有点失落地笑道，“是我太不会找话题？还是你不喜欢我？”

“不是，都不是！”忍者心烦意乱道，“都说了是我自己的问题！”

“可你明明不讨厌我……你明明喜欢我。”

“你说什么！”忍者像被踩到尾巴般一惊一乍，“我可没有喜欢你！”

“我听到了。”诗人指指自己的耳朵，“你的心音因为我乱了。”

这句情话俗得不能再俗，嫖客都懒得说出口讨娼妓欢心，忍者却满脸通红，眼睛不知往哪看，他不敢和诗人对视，顿了半天，僵硬地告别。

“我走了。”

“我家离这里很近，来吃点东西吧。”诗人挽留，“我在烹饪师协会学到了不少菜谱，今天可以一起吃晚饭吗？”

“还要做什么别的吗？”忍者说，“我不会白吃你的，如果你一会想去迷宫、讨伐战、或者昂萨哈凯尔，我可以陪你一起。”

诗人沉默地摇头，忍者又说：“钓鱼也可以，但是我……不会选鱼饵，也不会用技能，只会扔线收杆。”

诗人还是摇头，忍者说：“都不需要么……那我去招募板看看，一个人打发打发时间，再见……”

诗人一把拉住他的手腕，“别走。”

忍者抽了抽手，力度轻得几乎没有，诗人的手攥得更紧，一副不让他走的架势。

“为什么……”

诗人安静地等他说下去。

“为什么每次都在天极白垩宫最上面弹琴？”忍者低着头，“平时那里没有人，连莫古力和龙族都很少去，你在那里演奏不会有人听到的。”

“你会来，不是么？”诗人淡淡地说，“我换个地方怕你找不到。”

“我隐遁了……”

“我听到了你的声音。”诗人说，“如果别人问这个问题，我可以回答：风会把我的琴声带向每一个角落。但如果你问，我就只能说实话了，有时候你不来，我就每次都等你，只为了等你而演奏，希望风把琴声带到你那里。”

诗人自顾自地笑道：“很幼稚，不是吗？”

他和忍者挨得很近，胸脯贴在一起，忍者甚至可以感受到他的体温和心跳。

忍者摇头：“不，我不觉得。”

诗人在同时说：“你心跳得很快。”

“……去你家吗？”

诗人深深地看了他一眼：“等你很久了。”

*

他们边接吻边跌在双人床上，与其说是接吻，不如说是忍者单方面被亲，他在换气的间隙，回想起自己本是要来这里和诗人共进晚餐。诗人压在他身上，喘得像发情的野兽，磅礴的荷尔蒙将忍者包围，猫魅的野性和他个性中的温柔好像完全不同的两个面，从前他只知道诗人体贴绅士，今天见到了另一面，只觉得更加喜欢。

诗人放开忍者，一颗颗解开他上衣的扣子，把忍者从黑漆漆的衣服里解放出来，忍者胸前的两点充血，诗人一只手捏着乳首按压，用嘴含住了另一边。

猫魅的舌头粗糙，像砂纸打磨他的乳头，忍者很快有了感觉，他仰头憋住呻吟，温热的液体不受控制地从他下身涌了出来，他猝然惊醒，一把推开诗人。

“不，不行！”他失神地说，“现在不行！”

诗人落寞地停下。

“我以为你已经同意了……”他撑着床垫，缓缓起身，“我不想侮辱你，如果你不愿意，我这就停下。”

“不，不是的，我只是……我自己的原因……”

“我不能给你安全感，如果你相信我，也就不会有这么多顾虑了。”

“我相信你，你不知道你在我心中是什么样的，我是真的……很喜欢……”

“是什么样的？告诉我。”

“你是明月，是遥远的光――我愿意做衬托你星星。”忍者索性破罐子破摔，带着哭腔喊，“啊，不，不，你是月亮，我是黑夜，只要在你身边……只要和你在一起……”

诗人亲他的眼角。

“说什么蠢话……”

忍者咬着嘴唇，手指颤抖地解开腰带，脱下裤子，他没有在别人的注视下做过这种事，加上另一层原因，他的心几乎跳出胸膛，但又前所未有地充满勇气。他仰面躺在床上，腿呈“M”型码开，诗人终于看清了他的秘密。

忍者的双腿间，阴囊下方有一道隐秘的缝隙，一条深深的沟壑，只有女人才会有的性器官。忍者用手臂挡着脸，犹犹豫豫地想合拢膝盖，诗人一言不发地按住他的大腿，把他掰得更开。忍者不敢看诗人，蜜穴好像感受到了诗人的视线，不知羞耻地分泌出液体，浸湿了稀疏的毛发，仿佛一片等待探索的雨林。

“我就是这种……怪物一样的身体……”他小声说，“如果你觉得晦气，我立刻离开……”

诗人只错愕了一瞬间，他没有任何的厌恶，但也没说话，忍者心虚地想夹紧腿时，他忽然低头，凑近了那处蜜穴，鼻子呼出的热气吹在阴茎下方，忍者没来得及躲闪，诗人亲吻了他的阴唇，滚烫的舌头顺着那条缝隙探了进来。

“不要……不要舔！”

忍者猛地一缩，他抓住诗人的头发，舍不得用力，只能徒劳地推了两下，诗人抓着他的手腕，抬起头舔了舔他的手心。温度从手心窜到忍者脸上，他的耳根都红了。

诗人的手掌顺着忍者的大腿内侧滑下，拇指轻轻掰开肉唇，他殷勤地服务，舌头更深入，在狭窄的甬道里搅动，唾液和爱液混在一起，发出淫靡的水声。忍者的脑海里只剩下这一个声音，除此之外就是天翻地覆的快感，电流般贯穿他的躯干。

“不！求你……不要……呜……！啊――”

忍者呜咽着潮吹了，阴唇之间喷出透明的液体，他像忍不住尿床了一样，尿意和快感糅合，让他下身不受控制地收缩，他大汗淋漓，眼泪顺着眼角流下来，浸湿了一片枕巾。诗人经常自己削木箭，因此床铺也有一股植物和泥土的清香，忍者仿佛四仰八叉地躺在柔软的土地里，过了一会，眼前的光才退去。

诗人用手背擦了擦自己脸上的爱液，趁忍者还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，另一只手的手指缓缓插进了翕动的小穴里，里面的肉立刻收紧，贪婪地咬住他的手指。手指硬而干燥，突出的异物感让忍者有些恐惧，可下体还吸着那里不放，甚至又开始流出黏糊糊的液体。

“不行了……”他小声求饶，“那里受不了，好难受……”

诗人俯身吻他，把他的哼哼唧唧堵在嘴里。这吻比那一晚更深入，不是轻飘飘的抚慰，而是狂风骤雨般的啃咬、压迫，两只猫魅的犬齿顶在一起，嘴唇被磕出了血，忍者又痛又爱，用力抱住诗人的后背。诗人的手指在他阴道里弯了一下，忍者惊叫，下意识夹紧腿，反而将诗人的手指夹得更紧。

“喜欢吗？”诗人低声问他。

“不知道，我不知道……好奇怪……”忍者胡言乱语地喊，“嗯……啊，啊！等等――！”

他难以形容此刻的感觉，灵巧的手指在肉道里探索，撑开他未经人事的嫩肉，像船桨搅开水波般胡乱地搅动，把里面搞得一片泥泞。

诗人因为常年拉弓，指腹有一层薄薄的茧，粗糙的茧开始磨得忍者生疼，怀疑自己娇嫩的肉壁被磨出了血，过了一会他的蜜穴就适应了粗暴的抠挖，吐出更多水来给诗人润滑。诗人重重地抽插手指，退出两个指节又整个地捅进去，模拟阴茎进出的动作，忍者的腰绷紧又松懈，接连被送上高潮。

“啊……啊啊……我，我不行……”

只是两根手指就又一次把他操得几乎失禁，他想求诗人慢一点，出口的只剩支离破碎的乱叫。他努力抬屁股，把诗人送到更深处，他不知道自己看起来像个脑子里只有交配的小婊子。

“啊啊，喜欢，好喜欢！好舒服！啊――！”

忍者的小腹一阵阵地抽搐，阴茎跳着射出浓浊的精液，爱液没完没了地从雌穴里涌出来，他的高潮持续了好几分钟，整个世界里只剩下他和诗人，他脱得一丝不挂，诗人只是领结散开，袖口湿了一片。

他给忍者看自己黏糊糊的手指，手指分开，扯出几条淫靡的银丝，忍者头脑空白，也知道自己是被这两根手指抠的，居然乖巧地伸舌头去舔，他吮得啧啧有声，舔完眨着眼睛看诗人，好像小动物在等待夸奖。

诗人轻轻蹭了蹭忍者的脸蛋，满意地鼓励他：“好孩子。”

忍者的视线移到诗人胯下，那里已经明显鼓了起来，被布料挡着看不清全貌，但依旧能辨出可观的大小。他咽了口唾沫，伸手撑开小穴的肉瓣，羞赧又迫切地展示这张湿漉漉的小嘴。

“我可以用这里……”

“不是还有别的地方吗？”诗人说，“你又不是女人。”

诗人仍把他当成男性看待，这让他打心眼里感激，即便这样，他不知道后面怎么用，只能等诗人摆弄。诗人这才不紧不慢地脱衣服，他皮肤白得像雕像，忍者想起哈罗妮的神像，想起那个冰冷的雪夜，他跪在战女神神像前，诗人带着两个初学者从教皇厅出来，衣服上还有血和火焰灼烧的气味，他把那件衣服披在忍者肩头，一言不发地离开了。

忍者跪了整整一晚，膝盖至今还留着很浅的疤，从此每每提及哈罗妮，他都会联想到诗人清冷的脸，甚至无意看了大逆不道的哈罗妮为中心的淫荡绘画，他脑海中浮现的第一个人还是诗人。

忍者黝黑的皮肤健康紧实，可以看到肌肉的线条，但猫魅族毕竟都小巧，他个子又不算高，因此看起来只像一只蜷缩的黑猫。他身上有几道很深的疤，隐藏在黑黢黢的肌肤中，只有摸上去才能感觉到存在。诗人的疤痕更多，也更密集，雪白的身体上点缀着纵横交错的伤痕，忍者忽然意识到，自己刚成为冒险者的时候，诗人就已经是老练的指导者了。

诗人注意到他的视线，大大方方冲他笑了笑，他真的白得像女神，忍者忍不住看他的阴茎――那东西高昂着头，狰狞的青筋和他温润的外表极为不搭，忍者缩了缩屁股，不信自己能装下这么大的鸡巴。

诗人很快脱得一丝不挂，阴茎在忍者大腿根和小穴口蹭了蹭，滴水的龟头正顶在他后穴的入口处，温度并不高，不像忍者自亵时看的小说所描述的那样滚烫，他感到一根小动脉在大腿根部突突地跳

肉棒只撑开了一点就遇到了阻力，忍者不安起来，不知该怎么做，诗人缓缓挺腰，柔声安慰他。

“放松点，别紧张。”

得益于雌穴中淫液的帮助，诗人终于整根没入了肉洞里，忍者只觉得刺痛不已，完全没有诗人替他手淫时的快乐，他判断诗人也没有收获多少快感。他想让诗人也开心，或者说，他想为诗人服务。

“用前面吧？”他抛弃羞耻，再次建议道，“我没关系的，能让你舒服就可以，我是说……不用顾虑我。”

出乎意料的，诗人又一次拒绝了他。

“别说话。”诗人捉摸不透地笑了笑，“不对……让你还有力气说闲话，是我太不卖力了……”

他的阴茎活动了两下，通道明显畅通了不少，忍者还不知道是自己天赋异禀，前后都适合挨操。他还在努力放松，让诗人插得更轻松些。他渐渐感受到了快感，一种和阴道高潮完全不同的快感贯穿了他，那根翘起的阴茎每次碾过某个点，总能引发他的战栗。

忍者不想再没有形象地乱喊乱叫，于是咬牙忍耐，可诗人极善察言观色，看他就像看孩子，他哪里能瞒得住。

诗人的性致上来，阴茎和阴囊上居然竖起了隐约的尖刺，这些角质是猫魅男性与生俱来的特征，忍者被倒刺剐蹭了两次就毫无防备地射了，没帮到诗人，自己又没控制住下半身，他为自己的得意忘形羞愧万分。

“啊……啊……我，我擅自就……”

这回诗人没有安抚他，他掐住忍者的腰，手指陷进肉里，操干的动作越来越狂野。忍者呜咽着求饶，高潮几次后他的身体已经进入了不应期，软塌塌的阴茎无法勃起，性交带来的一轮又一轮高潮巨浪般冲击他的理智，木床吱呀作响，床腿仿佛马上就要断了，诗人仍然不减攻势。忍者腰上的皮肤波浪般颤抖，身体更是跟着诗人的动作前后大幅度运动，床单的褶皱俨然是一条诗人侵犯的路。

那些倒刺咬着忍者的肉，刮在他的身体里，同时也刮在他最敏感的前列腺，简直像凹凸不平的石头在动刑，忍者的敏感处被碾成了一滩水，整个人也溶化了，他的下半身已经麻木，如同不属于自己，他往上顶腰，不知廉耻地喊些下流话，嘴都合不拢，像被操成小傻子似的口水直流，一会记得要让诗人舒服，一会连自己是谁也忘了。

属于女人的蜜穴还在不知疲倦地分泌蜜汁，好像热情地欢迎鸡巴进入，诗人不肯操那里，忍者前面空虚，后面被塞得满满当当。穴口的嫩肉翻出来，颜色没有多大变化，实际已经肿了一圈。他不知道自己接连高潮后有多诱人，穴肉挤压着那根鸡巴出去，再被它推开重重地操进来，一层一层地吸着肉棒。诗人终于缴械投降，用力顶弄几下后射进了那张小嘴里。他跌在忍者旁边，好像经历了高强度的运动，喘得像一头牛，但仍是帅气的。

忍者的汗水浸湿了一片床单，诗人的后背也全是汗，他贴着忍者的嘴唇，梦呓般低声说。

“下次试试前面吧。”

忍者明白诗人指的是什么，他点点头，下面又湿了。趁诗人的注意力不在下半身，他偷偷收紧阴道，挤出了一点淫水，心里因为这个行动更有快感，像初次做坏事的优等生。

“我本以为你不会接受我，今天的事……我很开心，谢谢。”

“我才应该感谢你，真的……”

“别说这么见外的话。”

“……我以前是雇员，穿着雇主给的破烂，每天带回去更烂的东西，后来被辞退了。”他埋着头说，“因为这样的身体，我不敢去陌生的地方，不想认识新朋友，我是一个胆小鬼。”

“真正的朋友不会在意这些的。”

“我知道，是我自己走不出来，我习惯了。”

诗人捡起掉在地上的被子，抖了两下，给忍者盖上，他自己也钻进来，碰了碰忍者的鼻子。

“我陪着你。”他温柔地说，“以后也一起吧，好吗？”

*

忍者睁开眼时，太阳已经升到天空正中央，他裹得像个黑色的茧，诗人光着身子睡在他旁边，闭着眼睛，雪白的睫毛在阳光下几乎透明，像沉睡的天鹅绒。他刚一动，诗人立刻睁开了眼。

“你醒了？”诗人嗓子很哑，声音却依旧温柔，“可以把被子分给我一点吗？”

忍者把被子丢给诗人，一点一点挪下了床。他夹着腿，在地上混成一团的衣服里挑出自己的，手脚麻利地穿上。他摸了摸上衣口袋，又摸摸裤子前后的口袋，最后在地上的衣服里乱翻，满脸紧张。

“你在找什么？”诗人在床上说，“如果是船票的话，昨天已经被我扔到海里了。”

忍者立刻瞪圆了眼睛，敢怒不敢言地用目光逼问诗人。

“怎么又是这副表情？”诗人说，“我不想让你走，生气了？”

“那是我的东西……”

“可你昨天也答应了，会一直和我一起。”

“但那张票是我答应你之前买的，那是我的个人财产！”忍者声音逐渐有了底气，他的肚子不争气地叫了一声，诗人也哦了一声，仿佛想起自己以吃晚饭为由邀请忍者来，却没给忍者吃一口东西，反而按着他操了好几个来回。

他向忍者伸出手，勾了勾修长的手指，忍者犹豫一下，还是走到他面前蹲下，侧脸贴着他的手心。

“我说真的，别走了。”诗人说，“如果你非要走，也要去我能找到你的地方。”

忍者叉开双腿蹲在诗人面前，尾巴在地上一扫一扫，下巴放在床垫上，他并不高兴，反而像背着沉重的担子。

“可以先从……朋友做起。”他自己都觉得这句话傻，“你有什么想打的迷宫，都可以叫我，我很好用的。”

“如果你只是一个武器，我也不会像现在这样费劲了。”

忍者摸着诗人的手背不说话，诗人的手转了一圈，和他十指相扣，手心挨在一起，传递热度。诗人的眼睛饱含深情，如同誓将明月赠予爱人一般，把自己爱呈到了忍者面前。

“我不会放手了。”他对忍者说。

END.


End file.
